


Meeting the Family

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: Fluffy Shorts [1]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fury is the Only Sane Person here, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Siblings, Strife is a Casanova, War is shy y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: Your lover Death introduces you to his Horseman siblings. Hilarity ensues.





	Meeting the Family

Imagine Death introducing you to the other Horsemen.

His large hand upheld your back in a reassuring manner. Still, you felt nervous. His siblings looked as big and scary as he was. Also, they were all really hot. Although in different ways.

Fury’s beauty took you aback; she was all bold curves and big shiny hair that undulated slowly like a flame. She was also the most socially apt of the bunch, or so it would seem. Death’s sister approached you in long strides and gave you a handshake so firm you had to suppress a yelp. Out of the Four she had the smallest hands – but she was by no means lacking in the department of strenght.

„Finally. I was looking forward to meeting the human that made my brother take this disgusting piece of bone off his face”, she said gruffly. Death snorted; you barely noticed the sound, for it happened far above your head, in the Nephilimsphere. Also, you were busy blushing.

Strife – the tall dude with sharp angular features and hair that seemed to consist of little hungry tendrils - didn’t shake your hand. He kept leaning against the wall with his arms folded, like the coolest kid in school during recess. He looked you in the face with an immediacy that felt almost obscene and cracked a smile. Jesus Fucking Christ, you thought. Now that one there is a player. The playest player that ever played.

„Hi there, princess Peach.”

You inhaled sharply through the nose. Death threw you a sidelong glance and cocked one eyebrow.

„Hi there, cowboy”, you answered, determined not to show this guy that his aggressive sex-appeal got to you.

Although he probably knew already. That golden eyes undressed you right under his big brother’s nose. Like, literally.

War stood in the back, kept his distance, his large arms idle. Large – that was the word that described him perfectly. He was a highly intimidating mass of stone hard muscle and pointy chunks of armour. He took his red cowl of his head, at least, so you could admire his silver hair, as straight as an arrow and very unevenly chopped. The Red Rider probably didn’t care much about his appearance, you thought. He was way too busy with...well, squishing things to a bloody pulp.

You watched this broad, sculpted face, which bore a closed-off expression. Something sharp has left a cruel scar across his (fairly shapely) lips.

He looked like a really pouty angel. An angel that can kick the seven kinds of crap out of you.

How does one strike a conversation with a guy like that?

War’s lite-brite gaze met yours - and went away quickly. He shifted from one heavily armoured leg to another, visibly uncomfortable.

...could it be that he is shy with girls?

„Well,” he said finally. You chose exactly the same moment to declare:

„God, you’re beautiful.”

DID. I. JUST. SAY. THAT. OUT. LOUD?!

Death chortled. Fury’s eyebrows flirted with her hairline. The recipient of your compliment just froze, his manly frown replaced with a dumbfounded expression.

„Yeah, he is", said Strife, „but I’m taller!”

Now even Fury was laughing.

„Was there ever a day in your life when you didn’t make everything about you, brother?” You chuckled too, as profoundly embarrassed as you were. You loved Death’s caustic wit.

„Hey, I’m just stating the obvious here”, answered Strife in a slightly offended tone. „Which is that our baby brother is a looker. Say hello, baby brother, don’t just stand there with your mouth wide open.”

„Uhm...hello”, said War slowly, not looking in your direction. He was blushing.

You darted forward, away from Death’s protective touch. You approached the big guy and traced his good hand with yours. It seemed absurdly small in comparison.

„Hello, War”, you said with a wide smile. „I meant what I just said. Nice to meet you!”


End file.
